Iced Duo
by puzzlingnerd57
Summary: Darkness is rising in Fiore, and so what do the Guardians do? Send Jack to protect Fairy Tail, of course. But when Jack gets roped into the S-class trials, he must protect his secret and his family at the same time. Did I mention that the first thing Jack does in Magnolia is help Gray defeat a nightmare?
1. Prologue

**Hello Fanfiction! Welcome to my first ever crossover story! Now, it is special in many ways. Way 1 was just mentioned, way 2 is that dasmartgirl and I share a love for these 2 fandoms and this story is dedicated to her, and finally way 3, this is the first multi-chapter Rise of the Guardians and Fairy Tail crossover on ! I will try my best to update often, but I'm writing/typing this only two chapters at a time, and who knows what high school will do to me? Either way, on with the story!**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

3rd Person POV (Most of the story will be like this)

He sees all, magical and not. He knows if darkness rises or light prevails. He watched sadly as _they _worked relentlessly to raise Him. He looked on helplessly as they lost a member to the darkness. He couldn't help them, or stop them from their tasks, but he could grant a wish. The wish he granted was for magic. Magic that could combat the darkness, and prevent it from ruling the world. He is the One Magic, the source of all powers. He is the beginning of our story, because he chose these five to protect the next generation from the darkness. He is the moon.

(LiNe BrEaK oF rAnDoM cApItAlIzAtIoN fOuNd In VoCaLoId)

Jack Frost flew on the winds, following the northern lights. As a guardian, it was his job to follow the lights when they shone. This was his first, and hopefully only time following them. Why? Because the lights only shine when there is an emergency. And the last time they lit up the sky, it was because Pitch Black appeared in North's workshop. It was also when Jack was chosen as a Guardian. Speaking of them…

At a distance, the winter spirit caught sight of a golden speck that grew into a golden biplane. It was Sandy, the Guardian of Dreams, and Jack's best friend on the team.

"Hey Sandy!" Jack called over the wind. Sandy glanced over, then sped up with a mischievous grin on his face.

'Oh it's on now.' Thought Jack, as he too sped up. Soon they were neck in neck and the North Pole was slowly approaching. As the duo swooped through the doors, they noticed that they were the last ones there. Oops.

"Ah! Sandy, Jack! Good of you to come today!" bellowed North. Nicholas St. North, a.k.a. Santa, stood at the front of the group, next to the globe. He looked as happy as ever, but at the same time, appeared nervous. Flitting around by the fireplace was Tooth, the Tooth Fairy. She darted around, giving orders to the cluster of mini-tooths that surrounded her. Sitting next to her, warming his feet was Bunny. The Easter Bunny/Kangaroo never stopped complaining about the cold. You think he'd be used to it by now, having Jack as a team mate.

"Now zat ve are all here, I vill explain vhat is going on." He paused, almost as if unsure as to the wording of his next statement. Whatever it was, it was obviously going to be bad.

"As you know, three years ago, ve defeated Pitch Black. But now, vhere is a greater threat. Vone that is vorse that Pitch." As the statement sunk in, everyone thought something different. Bunny thought that North must be pulling their leg. There was no bloody way that anything could be worse that Pitch. Tooth feared for her palace, as it had been the first target last time. She ordered two mini-teeth to keep a close eye out for any nightmares, or darkness of any kind. Sandy silently panicked as memories of being taken by Pitch ran through his mind. He could only hope that that wouldn't happen again. Jack closed his eyes as he remembered all Pitch put him through. Making his fears come to life, tricking him, and hurting his friends. If this was worse than Pitch, who knows what might happen.

"Zhadly, zhe threat is close to Pitch." North's voice turned gravely as he spoke.

"'is brother, Zeref. 'E is a dark mage who can create demons, use death curses, and suck zhe very life out of anything." The room grew silent. The nearby yeti's stopped their work to listen. Even the elves quieted down.

"Well that sounds fantastic." Murmured Jack sarcastically. Here he was hoping that maybe it was just a stray nightmare. He did not expect a full blown threat.

"Wait a moment." Tooth started. "You said that Zeref is a mage, right? Well, if he's from another dimension, why does it concern us? Can't that realm handle it?"

Jack was confused until he remembered what North had told him about the universe a few months previously. There were many dimensions. Earth was only one of them. There was also Earthland, Edolas, and more.

"I 'ave to agree mate. What does another dimension have to do with us?" Bunny asked cynically. Sandy began forming pictures over his head. First a person shooting magic, then a strange looking island, and finally a fairy.

"You are right Sandy. Fairy Tail is involved." North proclaimed. After a long pause, Jack asked the question that was in everyone's heads.

"What's Fairy Tail?"

North explained, "Fairy Tail is a mage guild. Zhe members all use magic, and almost no two use zhe same types. Its founder vas friend's vith Pitch before 'e turned evil. It is… dear to me, and because of zhe facts, I fear zat it may be a target."

"So you want US to protect 'hem?" Bunny questioned.

"One would be enough, right North? I mean, some of us would have to make sure Zeref doesn't try anything here, or raise Pitch." Tooth suggested.

"Is a good idea! But who zhould go to 'elp zhem?" The Guardians fell silent as they thought. Then Sandy glanced over at Jack. Tooth mimicked the action a few seconds later. Bunny and North, catching on to the idea, did the same. When Jack looked up next, he found the Big Four staring at him. Defeated, he sighed.

"Fine! I'll do it. But at least let me know when this mission will start." He stated.

"Three weeks. Zhat vill vork." North decided.

(-8- Roses are pixels, violets are too. This line break, may just annoy you -8- )

The Guardians continued their discussion about the matter at hand. All of them, except for Jack, who slipped away unnoticed. He entered North's library, and instantly started looking for books that could in any way help him. Skimming the shelves, he chose two books; A History of Magic and Guilds of Fiore. Flying up to a window where he could sit, Jack began to read the first.

_Magic is a very important part of our world. Mages who assist in daily life use this magic to perform tasks that normal humans could not. But no one really knows how magic started. Some believe that it began when a magical animal evolved. Others believe in a theory that magic came down to Earthland like light, in beams that could be absorbed. However, all scholars believe that magic began in one form. This is referred to as the One Magic. No one knows where it came from, or what it even is. _

_From the One Magic many forms came out. Magical creatures and plants evolved and mages began to either use ability or holder magic. As the names imply, the magic's differ in how you use them. Ability magic is learned, whereas holder magic uses items to channel a mages energy into the world._

Jack read for hours, mind reeling with each new paragraph. He had no clue that so many different magics could exist. Takeover, dragon slayer, support, maker and countless more, all used by at least one mage. Then there was the mysterious One Magic, the source of magic as a whole. No one apparently knew what it was.

From there, the book explained each type of magic. Jack skimmed over each section, hoping for something that could help him on his adventure. Then he stopped. The page before him read, _Ice Maker Magic_. He read the section carefully. He already had ice magic. This was just another type. After the section was over, Jack resumed his skimming. The book ended, and Jack grabbed the other one. The guilds were clearly a big deal to the author, as the book was 3 times as long as the previous. There were so many guilds written about. Blue Pegasus, which was very focused on beauty and love, Mermaid Heel, which was all girl, and Quatro Cerberus, which was punk. Then, after a long search, Jack found the page on Fairy Tail. He read the general description, then turned the page. As he turned, a folder slipped out of the back cover. Catching it before it fell, Jack opened it.

Every clipping inside had something to do with Fairy Tail. Most of them were about some kind of destruction caused by the guild, but a few were not. Then a clipping at the bottom caught his eye. The headline read, _Re-equip Mage of Fairy Tail Missing on Quest to Take Out Dark Guild._ What caught Jack's eye wasn't the headline, but the picture on the side. It was faded with age, but the image clearly showed a young North standing in front of the guild. His eyes sparkled the same as the present, but he held a sword with the emblem of the guild on the hilt. Jack read the article, eyes widening with each sentence. Only a few phrases stuck in his head: '…well known throughout Fiore…', '… terrible loss to the guild…', '…nominated for guild master…', '…possibly the strongest mage in history…'

Then the door opened, and a voice called his name.

"Jack? Are you in here?" It was Tooth. Jack realized there was no way that the others would know about this, so he quickly hid the article, closed the folder, and flew down to meet the Guardian.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What are you doing in here? Are you trying to learn more about Zeref?" The concern in her voice was obvious.

"Actually, I was looking up stuff about Fairy Tail, and the magic world in general. I had no clue so many types of magic existed!" Jack exclaimed.

Tooth still looked worried. She could only think about the possibility that Jack was only going because he thought he didn't have a choice.

"You don't have to do this, you know." She stated. Jack was startled. Of course he wanted to do this!

"Tooth, I actually am looking forward to this! I just didn't know that much about magic, being the newest Guardian and all. Besides, I figured I might as well try to…" he trailed off, unsure how to put it.

"Imightaswelllearnmoremagic." He blurted, while turning red. Tooth wasn't unhappy about this though. After all, she knew that Jack could barely do magic without his staff. It would be good for him.

"What kind were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Well, I found this chapter on Ice Maker magic." Jack went on to explain what he was thinking about this magic. And for the first time ever, Jack really was sure that he wanted to protect Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 1

**From now on, I will try to post every other day. Yes, I know that this is the 2****nd**** day in a row that I've posted a chapter on my story, but please don't expect it. Thanks to those who read the last chapter, or to those who just read this for the first time today. I hope that people continue to read! And now, on to the first official chapter of Iced Duo.**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

Normal POV

The next three weeks past in the blink of an eye. Jack had been training with Ice-Make magic, and adapted the form to fit him. But all too soon, it was time to go on the actual mission. The five piled into the sleigh (Note from Bunny: We should've taken the tunnels) and off they went. All were in high spirits as they entered the portal and arrived on the outskirts of Magnolia, the city where Fairy Tail was located.

"Remember Jack. You have a snow globe if you need it. Don't forget to write, remember what you learned…" Tooth rambled.

"Relax you guys! I've got this." Jack replied. It was warmer in Magnolia, but Jack somehow was alright with it. Magnolia was beautiful, and buzzing with life. Shoppers went store to store, and families ran around having fun. It seemed at the moment like nothing bad could happen.

"See you around." Jack stated. Bunny rolled his eyes, Sandy gave him a thumbs up, and Tooth pulled him into a hug. Then, with a snap of the reins, North and the sleigh took off, went through a portal, and headed back to the Pole.

Jack breathed in the fresh air, then realized that he may have a problem. He had no clue where Fairy Tail was. Blowing up his bangs, he decided to fly around; maybe he'd see the building from the air. Then he heard sounds of battle coming from nearby. Frowning, he ran over to see what was happening. Rushing into a clearing, he froze. A boy his age, who was missing his shirt for some reason, was facing a creature that Jack had never seen before. It looked like an evil, hairless yeti to Jack, but felt strangely familiar. Then it hit him. The thing was black, and shifting.

"Nightmare." Jack growled. He gasped as the boy got thrown against a tree, and sprinted forward to help. He shot beam after beam of ice at _it._ But none of them had much effect. _It _roared and the sound and air knocked the staff clean out of Jack's hands. Then it tried to smash him. But Jack thought fast, and leapt into the air. The thing beat a crater out of the ground, and the force flipped Jack upside down.

"Ice-make…" Jack tried to think. What could he create that would hurt the creature? Then it hit him. He clasped his hands together and focused.

"Ice-make Arrows!" The razor sharp projectiles cut clear through whatever it was, and gave Jack just enough time to land, grab his staff, and attack again. This time, the creature fell to the ground, and began to dissolve into nothing. Jack rushed forward. If it was what he thought it was, he should have some way to prove it to the others. But as he dashed forward, he noticed that it wasn't nightmare sand like he assumed. In fact, the thing may as well have been made of shadows.

Then someone came up behind him. It was the boy who Jack ran to help in the first place.

"Are you okay? I thought for sure I was finished." Jack couldn't believe his ears. This teen could see him!

"Yea, I'm fine. Thing almost got me though." Jack replied.

"What's your name?"

The teen looked startled, but shrugged. Jack noted though, that he appeared completely unconcerned with his lack of top.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. And you are?"

"Jack… Overland." Jack gave his name from when he was human. He didn't want Gray to know who he really was. Then he caught sight of it. On Gray's chest, in dark blue, was the Fairy Tail mark.

"I was on my way back from a job when that thing attacked me. Do you know what it was?"

Jack thought for a second. Should he explain about Pitch and Zeref?

"No clue. But it looked like it was made of shadows. That's how it died anyways." Tooth would've been upset at this half-truth, but Jack would risk it.

"Wait, a job? Are you in a guild?" Jack asked.

"Fairy Tail and proud of it. I'd show you my mark, but I'd have to take off my shirt." Jack sweat-dropped.

'Does he really not know that he already **isn't **wearing a shirt?' He decided to take the polite route, and he simply pointed. Gray looked down confused. A second passed before…

"AUGH! When did that happen?" Gray yelled, and yet again, Jack sweat-dropped.

As Gray ran off to find the missing clothes, Jack began to think.

'Gray is in Fairy Tail. Should I tell him I'm looking to join? No, they probably wouldn't be able to see me anyways. But Gray can, so maybe the others can too? Argh! Why is this so complicated?'

Just then Gray came back into the clearing, fully clothed. He didn't seem to be injured all things considered.

"I'm headed back to Fairy Tail right now. Wanna come?" Gray asked. Jack's eyes widened, but he felt excited.

"Sure!" The two began to walk into town, but Jack could only worry. What does he do if the others can't see him? Claim it was an invisibility spell? Tell the truth? Then they arrived, and Jack was blown away. The building was humongous! The sign over the entrance clearly stated Fairy Tail. As they walked in, Jack tried to absorb everything he saw. As they walked in, the tables in front each had multiple people at them. All of them mages, Jack realized with a jolt. Then a loud voice shocked Jack out of his stunned state.

"Yo stripper! Fight me!" The voice is brash, and before anyone can react, a pink haired boy, who was clearly Jack's age, came running over, with a flaming fist. When he was inches away, he froze, looked at Jack and smiled.

"Yo newbie! FIGHT ME!" Gray simply shook his head at the antics, acting as though it was normal for this to happen.

"I said… FIGHT ME!" With that, the boy charged straight at Jack, fist on fire, ready to strike. On instinct, Jack shot him with ice, but it melted right off. The pinky kept on coming. Then Jack had it. Who was this guy to attack him? Summoning all his will, he shot one more beam, hitting the attacker full on. When the steam cleared, the boy was frozen in a dome of ice, stuck with his mouth wide open, in mid- air, with his fist out. Some of the mages began to laugh, and within seconds, Jack and Gray were laughing too.

"Nice job Jack! You just froze the flame-brain of the guild. The _all-powerful_ Natsu Dragneel." Then he continued laughing.

"C'mon! I'll take you to see Gramps about joining." Jack followed Gray to the bar, where a white haired girl was polishing glasses, and an old man was chugging down beer.

"Master! This is Jack! He's looking to join the guild." The old man looked up, grinned and flashed a peace sign to the confused Jack. This was the master?!

"Well what are you asking me for? Have Mira give him a stamp!"

'Really?' Jack thought. 'Just like that?'

The girl, Mira, giggled and looked over at Jack.

"What color and where do you want your mark?"

"Um… Blue on my left hand please." She took out a stamp, pressed it on Jack's hand, then lifted it up. Where it had been, the Fairy Tail mark now stood out. He was in.


	3. Chapter 2

**A happy New Years to everyone! Now for a couple notes, that maybe I should've put in earlier.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Rise of the Guardians. My only claim is to the story idea.**

**The characters may be a little OOC, seeing as I can never get RotG at the library, but I'll try my best to make them real.**

**If you have any ideas for what I could add, feel free to PM me, or leave a review. I like to be open minded about my stories.**

**Flames will be fed to Natsu.**

**And now on to the story.**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

Normal POV

Jack had no clue just how crazy life could be until he joined Fairy Tail. But little by little, as he got used to it, the madness became as much a part of life as magic. Everyone at the guild treated life as a party, and every day, it seemed, Jack met someone new.

For example, Natsu, who he froze, is a fire-dragon slayer. Erza has powerful re-equip magic, and is an s-class mage. The Thunder God Tribe are the personal assistants to Laxus, who was excommunicated. And each one used crazy strong magic. Great.

After a couple jobs with Gray, Jack felt at home in the guild hall. But about three weeks after he joined, it seemed like everyone went crazy. People took jobs left and right, Gray included. It was insane, even on a Fairy Tail standpoint.

Jack began to hang out with Lucy, who he learned had celestial magic. She told him all about the story she was writing. Jack had to admit, it sounded kinda sappy, but pretty good! He and Lucy were talking when Natsu sprinted in and grabbed a job, and left Lucy behind. A few seconds later, Gray came in and did the same, or tried to.

"What's the rush Gray?" he asked.

"At least have something to eat." Then Jack turned his head, grabbed Lucy, and dragged her away from the bar. Just in time too, as a mob of mages swarmed the area, all trying to get a job.

"What's going on?!" shrieked Lucy.

(Line Break and Time Skip brought to you by… NOTHING)

The next day, Jack walked in and found what appeared to be the entire guild gathered. Curtains were pulled around the stage area. Then the chatter ceased as Master Makarov walked forward next to Mirajane, and Gildarts.

"Today I will announce the participants for this year's S-CLASS QUALIFICATION TRIALS!" Master roared over the crowd.

"This year, the venue will be Tenrou Island." Everyone oh'd and ah'd. Jack had learned that that was where the first master was buried.

"And the participants are… Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Levy McGarden! Freed Justine! Elfman Strauss! Juvia Lockser! Mest Gryder! And Jack Overland!" The guild burst into cheers. Jack could see Natsu, Gray, Freed and Elfman celebrating. Mest looked calm about the whole thing, and Juvia and Levy looked stunned. Then it sank in.

"No Way!" Jack yelled. He doubted at that moment that it was correct. He vaguely could hear Master explaining that everyone had to get a partner, and the test would begin in a week. Everyone went off to do their own things, but Jack walked over to Master.

"You don't think I chose right, don't you?" Master asked as Jack walked up.

"What?" Jack asked in reply.

"I chose you because I know you can do it… Jack Frost." Jack nearly fainted. Somehow, Master knew who he really was.

"By the way…" Master began.

"Tell Nicholas I said hi. He's missed by some of the older members."

(******** Is this line break annoying you yet?********)

The participants were on the boat to Tenrou Island one week later. And most of them were wondering if the hardest part of the test would be handling the heat. Well, Juvia claimed that the only thing that was hot was Gray. He had no clothes on for some reason. The world may never know. Jack, however, came up with the idea to use his magic to make things better for him and Lucy. Yes, he had chosen Lucy as his partner. Happy, who was Natsu's partner kept rolling his tongue and saying…

"You lllllliiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeee her." To that, the duo simply rolled their eyes.

Tenrou Island came into view as the Master came up on deck. He announced that the test would start… NOW!

Everyone was confused. They were still out at sea. Then Natsu jumped up, and he and Happy tried to fly away. That is, until they ran into an invisible wall. Everyone groaned. Freed and his jutsu-shiki were keeping them in. Levy overwrote it… for herself and her partner, Gajeel. Then Evergreen modified it… for her and Elfman.

The remaining canidates stood on deck, waiting for the four remaining minutes to pass. Jack and Lucy stood inside the dome, until Jack took it down and turned to face her.

"Lucy… Do you trust me?" he asked slowly.

"Eh! Of course I do! We're partners!" Jack exhaled. His plan probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

"Then hold on tight."

Lucy visibly froze.

"What…What are you going to do?" In response, Jack backed them up to the other side of the railing. Lucy hesitantly climbed on his back, gripping him tightly.

"Here we go!" With that, Jack sprinted forward, towards the other end of deck. His staff rippled with energy as he summoned his will. Then, when they were a few feet from the railing, Jack leapt with all his might, and steered them straight to the barrier. Lucy shrieked, but Jack had a plan. As they were about to collide, he shot a bolt of ice right into the ruins. The duo sailed through the shining wall, and landed on the sea. Jack froze them a path, and as they looked backwards, there was no sign that they ever went through. He could see Natsu glaring at him, Gray had his jaw dropped, and the others looked stunned. With a wave of his hand, Jack and Lucy set off to the island, and the test.


	4. Chapter 3

**Woah! In the past two days, I have had 8 emails about people following and favoriting my story! Thanks so much! In particular, I'm going to thank changeofheart505 for their reviews. They are my only reviewers at this point, and I'm so excited to hear that they enjoy the story so far! Anyways, this next chapter may be a little shorter and a little more confusing, but just read it out. I'll try to explain bits of it at the bottom**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Fairy Tail, NaLu, Gravia, Jerza, GaLe and MiraxFreed would have already happened.**

**(Line break made of letters akjdf;ajfeoijfdkdsa)**

Normal POV

Jack and Lucy, having made it out of the Jutsu-Shiki, stepped onto the warm sand of the beach. In front of them were 8 paths, three of which were blocked off.

"Which one should we take?" asked Lucy.

"Well, paths A, B and F are closed off. How about C?" Jack replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Jack didn't realize it, but his face displayed worry, and hope.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll help you. Let's go make you an S-class mage." Jack looked over at Lucy, who grinned in a way that make Jack stop worrying.

(Line Breaks are what defeated Pitch)

"It's brighter than I expected." Lucy murmured.

"I agree, it… do you hear something?" Jack replied. He could hear faint voices coming from further down the path.

"Oh! That voice is…" a guy said.

"Oh no… Don't tell me this is a…" Lucy began to panic.

"BATTLE?!" Both Jack and Lucy were stunned as they took in the scene before them.

"I knew it." Bickslow taunted.

"Jack and the cosplayer."

"It looks like the ones we have to battle are you." Freed stated calmly.

"We have to fight… the Raijin Tribe?" Jack started to panic as well. These were two of the most powerful mages' in Fairy Tail.

"I'm sorry Jack." Freed began.

"But the one to take Laxus' place… will be me."

Jack gulped, but steeled his nerves. He could do this. Yes, he was worried, but he had his own reasons for becoming S-class.

"That's fine! Give it all you've got!" Jack yelled. Lucy took off her backpack, and Jack did the same. Then the group began glaring at each other. At least until Jack started laughing. No one knew what was happening. Then Jack leaned over to Lucy.

"Psst… Lucy? Why do you think Freed is so obsessed with Laxus?" he whispered.

"We're about to go into battle! Why does it matter?" Lucy hissed back.

"I just want to know! If anything, he seems uncomfortable with girls around. Do you think it means he has a crush on Laxus?" Jack whispered. Then, after that statement, both Jack and Lucy collapsed on the ground laughing. (AN: I was considering stopping it after Jack's statement.)

"Can we just battle already?" groaned Bickslow. With that, Jack sent a strong bolt of ice towards Freed and Bickslow.

"Excuse me! We're talking over here!" Jack fake complained. He shot more ice at the duo, and the battle began.

"Open, the gate of the Ram Palace… Aries!" Lucy summoned her spirit.

"Um… I'll do my best." The spirit muttered.

"Wool Bomb!" But the attack did nothing.

"EEK! I'm sorry!" and the spirit of the ram fled back to the spirit world. Jack shot more and more ice, but the attacks of Bickslow's dolls kept melting it.

"I. Can't. Do. Much. Since. They. Keep. Melting. My. Ice!" Jack grunted as he dodged another attack.

"I have an idea!" called Lucy. She sprinted for the puddle that was Jack's attacks, and thrust in a key.

"Open! The Gate of the Water Bearer! AQUARIUS!" The spirit came forward, and lifted the jar that she held.

"TAKE. THISSSSSS!" She yells, and Lucy grabbed Jack, wrapping his arms around a stone pillar nearby. She then clung onto his waist. Jack blushed, then stared in awe as Aquarius shot a giant wave of water out of the urn. It flew everywhere, and soon the duo found themselves submerged in water. Jack gripped onto the pillar for dear life. His staff flew out of his hands, but he didn't dare let go. Then the water went down and Jack let go.

"Hmph. Thank you for not summoning me in a sewer, I suppose." Aquarius scoffed.

Jack shook water out of his hair, and took off his sweatshirt so he could wring it out.

'Jack.' A voice spoke in his head. He glanced around confused.

'Tch. Don't be a fool Jack, it's me, Aquarius. Listen, if you want me to, I can try to pass a message on to North for you.'

'No thanks.' Jack mentally replied as he finished wringing his jacket out. He tied it around his waist, and walked over to his staff. In the background, he could hear Aquarius talking.

"Don't call me for a few weeks. I'm going on a date with my boyfriend. Boyfriend." And with that, she disappeared.

"Look!" Lucy yelled. Jack looked over to see the gate open up.

"We passed the first test!" the duo cheered.

"Let's go!" called Jack. The two took off down the tunnel, laughing. They passed.

Unknown to them, just as they walked away, Bickslow sat straight up.

"Are you really going to accept this Freed?" he asked.

"Yeah. Had it been anyone else, I would've crushed them. But Jack has something about him that might make S-class a bit better." Freed replied.

"Aw man. I was looking forward to taking Laxus' spot." Bickslow moaned.

"He'll be back someday." Freed stated. "But those two… They really are lucky, aren't they?"

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

**1. I just guessed at which paths were taken. It's stated that Elfman and Evergreen took path A, and Lucy and partner took C, so I guessed Freed and Bickslow took B. As for why I chose the Peace and Quiet route to be route F, I seriously don't know.**

**2. The thing about Laxus and Freed. That's honestly what I think. I mean, look at how protective Freed is of him. You never know.**

**3. Jack and Aquarius are both spirits, so I made up the idea of telepathy, and her ability to summon herself to Earth.**

**Anyways, if you have any more questions, feel free to PM me, or leave a review. Peace out Peeps!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright then! This is the next chapter in Iced Duo. I've gotten a lot of support since the last chapter so thanks a lot. More seriously though, this may be my last regular update for a while. Excuse 1- Starting Wednesday I'm back at school. At least, that's what I'm assuming. The school called off Monday and Tuesday, so who knows? Excuse 2- There is supposedly a winter storm scheduled to hitToday, including ice, which knowing my luck, will knock out internet. And finally Excuse 3- My internet is already dicey, with it being extremely slow at best. So quel que soit le sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be.**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

**Disclaimer- If I owned either of these things, this crossover would be a manga series.**

**(Zeref is trapped inside this line break)**

Normal POV

As Jack and Lucy walked down the path to the other end of the tunnel, something was bugging Lucy.

"What happened with Aquarius? You two were glaring at each other." She asked.

"Oh that…" Jack began sheepishly. "She had water magic, ice freezes water… basic stuff."

"Oh. I wonder what route everyone else got." Lucy said. Then the duo walked out of the tunnel and saw that they were the second group out.

"Lu-Chan!" a voice called. It was Levy. She and Gajeel were the first ones in the clearing.

"We got the peace and quiet route. What about you?" she asked.

"Battle against Freed and Bickslow." Jack stated.

"Ghihihihi. So Bunny-Girl can fight. Ghihi." Gajeel laughed. Master noticed the group and walked over.

"Yo! Who'd you face? Let me guess. Wendy and Mest? They're pretty strong."

"Actually…" Lucy grinned. "We beat Freed and Bickslow." Jack began to laugh at the expression on Master's face.

"You're never going to let them live that down are you?" he asked.

"Probably not, but stranger things did happen." Jack replied.

"Alright then, go get cleaned up, have something to eat, but stay nearby. As soon as we know who passed other than you, we'll start the next round." Then Master wandered off to do who knows what. Jack decided to clean up a bit. He found a small pond, and grabbed some dry clothes and a towel. He washed his face off, and tended to a small cut on his leg. Looking up at the sky, he sighed.

'I wish North could see this. But I want to surprise him.' Jack then remembered something. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small packet surrounded by a thin layer of frost. Brushing the frost off, he unfolded it. It was the article he found about North. He kept it with him in his pocket, and reread it when he got the chance. He held it out, only this time, he let the wind take it. North was alive, and something told him that that article wouldn't matter for a long time.

He snapped out of thought, and pulled on his sweatshirt. It had dried out by the time he swapped clothes. He now was in a pair of gray cargo pants, a white t-shirt and black converse. Yet again, Jack tied the jacket around his waist. Picking up his staff, he walked back to the clearing. Lucy smiled at him, and both of them heard a small voice.

"You lllllliiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee each other." The duo sweat-dropped before glancing over at Happy. Natsu sat back from everyone, staring at nothing. Then someone walked into the clearing.

"So you guys passed the first exam. Congrats." Jack said. The two looked over. It was Loke and Gray.

"Is this everyone who passed the first exam?" Gray asked.

"Natsu's over there." Happy stated.

"So… Now that you're all here. Here are the results of the first exam. Jack and Lucy beat Freed and Bickslow in a battle. Natsu and Happy overcame Gildarts barrier. Levy and Gajeel were lucky enough to get the peace and quiet route. And finally, Gray and Loke beat Wendy and Mest in the second battle."

"Did Juvia not make it through?" Gray asked. The master's face fell to the ground.

"What…What's with that face Master?" He composed himself and said;

"Juvia and Lisanna faced _her._ The never hold back warrior lady."

"Aw." "That poor team." "We would've won though."

"But that leaves Elfman and Evergreen." Lucy said.

"And by process of elimination that leaves only…" Jack trailed off as he realized what that meant. They had faced Mirajane, the demon-lady. Forget Erza is the never hold back one. Mira is much worse.

"Wait!" a deep voice called. Then, to everyone's shock, Elfman walked in, supporting Evergreen. Both of them looked worse for the wear, and were covered in bruises.

"What the? How did you get past Mira?!" Master asked. They paused, looking almost embarrassed.

"Let's just say we took advantage of a split second opening." Evergreen stated, smirking.

'What did they do?' Everyone wondered.

"Well, all in all, that's alright. Now. You five teams have made it through the first task of the S-Class trials. The second test is a test of wits and critical thinking. Your task is to find the grave of the first master. The time limit is six hours. I'll be waiting there. Now go!" And with that, Master teleported out of sight, leaving behind 10 very confused mages.

"Gray! Jack! Elfman! Levy! I challenge you all to see who can become an S-Class mage!" Natsu yelled.

"Fine by me!" "As a man, I cannot lose *Cough, cough*" "I'm not losing to you!" "Shrimp will beat you easily."

(Oh no! Zeref escaped the line break and is loose in the story!)

The mages expected it to be easy. They were told to find the grave. Simple, right? Not at all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy shrieked as she and Jack sprinted through the jungle. What appeared to be a spotted, giant pig was chasing after them.

"What is that thing?!" Jack yelled. He shot a bolt of ice behind him, and it stopped the thing in its tracks.

"C'mon Lucy! We can lose it!" Jack called. Together they sprinted until they couldn't see it anymore.

"We made it." Lucy panted as she regained her breath. They found a clearing with some rocks, trees and fallen logs. Sitting down, they began to think about where the grave could be. They were told to find it in six hours.

"I'm stumped. There are no clues whatsoever! All we were told was to find a grave in six hours." Jack complained.

"No, there must be something. The point of this test is wit and critical thinking, so the answer must be in the quest itself." Lucy explained. The duo fell into silence as they continued to think.

'Six hours. Grave. Death. End. Sleep. Six. Demise. Wait. Six hours, finding a grave. I know where it is!' thought Jack.

"Lucy. I have an idea!" he announced.

"Really! Me too!" Lucy stated.

"If our ideas are the same, then we may just win this. Let's go!" Lucy and Jack ran off, headed for the grave. Unknown to them, Gray and Loke had been following them, and were hiding in the bushes nearby.

"The point of the second test was wit, or ruthless cunning. Let's go!" whispered Gray. He and Loke snuck off, keeping pace with Jack and Lucy. Suddenly, a red flare filled the sky.

"Huh? A red flare? What does that mean?" Jack asked Lucy.

"It means an enemy attack." Clarified Gray, as he and Loke came out from the bushes.

"Eh! What are you two doing here?" Lucy questioned.

"Follo." "A coincidence. We were trying to find the grave." Gray stated, covering Loke's mouth before he admitted that they were trailing the two.

"If there's an enemy attack, we should get back to the camp. See if they have any idea who or what it is." Jack decided. The foursome agreed and began to walk back. They found some old ruins while they were walking, and paused to catch their breath. Then something flew overhead.

"What's that?" "Are those bubbles?" Then one of those 'bubbles' neared the ground. Jack sensed something was wrong; there was an odd magical power nearby. Then he realized it.

"Lucy! Look out!" he yelled. The bubble popped to reveal a man holding a sword. He slashed at Lucy, but she was pulled back by Jack.

"Are those all people?!" Gray yelled. More and more popped and soon the group was surrounded. The attackers began their assault, but the group sprang into action just as fast. Jack shot them with ice, Gray trapped them with arrows or spears, Loke kept them distracted with his ring magic, and Lucy was lashing out with her celestial whip. They fought continuously, with no sign of an end. Then someone clapped their hands, and the attackers disappeared.

"They were too weak." A voice began. "I will be your opponent."

Turning around, they found a… goat standing on top of the ruins.

"A goat?!" Gray called. Jack simply tensed. That odd magic was back. Come to think of it, there were two magical energies coming from the goat. One was black magic, and the other was the kind he felt around Loke. Maybe this thing had ring magic. Then it attacked, and one by one, the four found themselves lying on the ground.

Whatever it was, it began a speech. (My internet is down, so I won't be putting the full thing in.) The goat was after the One Magic. He claimed it would awaken Zeref, who apparently was on the island.

'So this mission is vital at this point. This guy is trying to get Zeref to rule. But he's on this island?! Where's that spirit girl when you need her to send a message?' Jack thought.

Gray stood up.

"That's ridiculous. No one would gain from a world like that!" He was ready to attack.

"Wait." Loke stopped Gray from using his magic. "If they're called the Seven Kin, then we have to assume that there are six others like him. I'll hold him off. You guys find and defeat the others."

"That's crazy! We could barely touch him as a group of four!" Gray called.

"That's because of his magic. It's called Human Subordination. It temporarily reduces other's fighting ability. But it won't work on a spirit like me. And in case you haven't noticed, he's a spirit too. Capricorn, of the Caprine Palace."

"A celestial spirit?!" Jack was stunned. So that solves part of the magic thing, but the magic was still dark.

"Let me help." Jack volunteered.

"No. I'll take him on." Jack frowned. Loke, or Leo, was too stubborn.

'Fine,' Jack sent telepathically. 'I'll protect Lucy. I'll try to stay close though, if you need backup.'

'I'll be fine.' Loke sent back. And he attacked Capricorn. Gray grabbed Lucy's wrist and began to drag her into the jungle.

"W-wait! If it's a fight between spirits, then I have to…"

"Go NOW!" Loke barked. Lucy visibly flinched.

"I've almost never heard him raise his voice before." Gray mused.

"Then there must be something we're missing here. Listen to him Lucy. He can beat this guy." Jack tried his best to calm Lucy down. She stopped though.

"Loke! You'd better come back to me! You promised!" Then she turned and joined Jack and Gray in running away from the battle; flashes of light indicating that Loke was alive.

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

**Longest chapter yet! I'm so proud of myself. Anyways. Favorite, Follow, Review, PM me suggestions, or whatever, just remember. Flames will be fed to Natsu with regards from you. Peace, Love and Manga!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for missing the Wednesday update! I'll make it up to you tomorrow! Thanks to all the reviewers, followers and favorites! I won't bore you with this authors note any longer. Oh wait! The characters might be OOC from now on. Sorry for that.**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

**Disclaimer: RotG and Fairy Tail don't belong to me. There would be a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons movie if I did.**

**(Brofists almost killed Pewdiepie in this line break. The powers of Geezus, I mean Satan, saved him.)**

Normal POV

Jack, Gray and Lucy stopped running after ten minutes. The reason they stopped was that Lucy's keys began to glow.

"He did it! Loke won!" she exclaimed.

"Awesome!" "Should've expected that."

"I guess I'll hear the details later, but Capricorn is one of us now, and Loke has gone back to the celestial realm to rest for a while." She clarified. There was a heartbeat of silence.

"Wait a second! He's my partner! What's that going to mean for me?!" Gray panicked. "I still haven't given up on the test yet!"

'Test… I have to do this… for North.' Jack thought. Then he remembered something Loke said. Something about how there are seven kin. If Capricorn was one of them, Jack didn't want to see the others.

"Should we split up?" Gray asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm not for splitting up our magic, but if there are seven kin, then there are six others that we have to deal with. If we take them on, we can get away, and then get back to the test." He explained.

"That's actually a good idea. But, I don't think that we should do it right away. We should try to get to base first." Jack stated.

"Besides, I don't want to go alone." Lucy whined.

"I'll go with you." Jack decided. He wasn't about to let her go alone. She reminded him of… Tooth. "That means Gray will go alone, then." He realized.

"I'll be fine." Gray insisted. "Just be careful."

"You too." Then they parted ways. Jack and Lucy walked one way, Gray another.

*Time skip of Prussian Awesomeness*

"Lucy, you mentioned earlier that you think you know where the grave is. What I'm thinking is that if we find the grave, we find Master." Jack brought up.

"Okay, well firstly, there are a lot of things that you think of when you think of the word grave." She began.

"Death, sleep, end, dirt, memorial, rock." Jack interjected.

"But none of them are six letters." Lucy completed.

"That's what I realized. That leaves only one possibility. Demise, which has six letters and it fits the term grave." Jack continued.

"And the letter 'e' appears twice." She cued.

"And the paths at the beginning were marked with letters." Jack finished with a flourish.

"Let's go!" Lucy cheered. The duo took off into the woods, trying to get to the beach where they started. Then Jack started to pull ahead. Lucy chased after him, but then it happened.

She sprinted forward, but missed seeing a thick tree branch appear in front of her. It whacked her straight in the forehead. She stopped, then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Jack, however, was oblivious to the happenings. He kept on running, only to be stopped in his tracks when he realized how long he'd been running. He decided to stop so Lucy could catch up. Sitting down, he summoned himself a snow-cone using his magic. He began to eat it, but then began to hear footsteps coming closer. He forced himself to remain calm, for he didn't know if it was a friend or an enemy. The person walked near him, and began to speak.

"A man clad in blue, sits in the forest. An innocent in the war of the times." Jack looked over his shoulders to see someone he didn't know. He had silver hair, and wore tinted glasses. The man, or was it boy, was tall and thin, and Jack couldn't tell how old he was. He could've been 18 or 35.

'Keep it casual. Don't make him angry. Find out what he wants.' Jack told himself.

"Want a snow-cone? It is pretty hot out, and you are in that outfit." Jack asked the stranger.

"For why do you not tremble before the King of the Underworld? For why do you employ such casual speak towards me? Should you not know the name of Rusty Rose?" the stranger, or Rusty Rose spoke. It was a very formal style that seemed out of place to Jack. Jack noticed a symbol on his armband. A halved heart with spike underneath. Jack recognized it from the books back at the Pole. It was the mark of Grimoire Heart, the most powerful dark guild.

'So they're after Zeref, from the most powerful dark guild in the world, and invading Fairy Tail's sacred island. That makes things _easy._'

"Never heard of him. I can tell you're from Grimoire Heart though. The armband kind of gives it away." Jack noted out loud.

"Enough of this idle chatter. This clearing shall be our battle ground. The price of defeat, death. And the spoils of victory blessed indeed." Then he attacked. His arm turned into a black claw that had six sharp talons on the end. He slashed at Jack who jumped back and countered just as fast.

They slashed back and forth, but Rusty Rose held the advantage. That is, until he doubled over panting.

"Is your offer for a frosty treat still viable?" He questioned, sounding slightly less formal. Jack was taken aback, until he realized it. This guy's magic involves his mind.

"Sure. I hope you don't mind blue raspberry." Jack sat down and summoned two snow-cones; one for himself and one for his opponent.

"I'd eat it quickly though. As I said, it's hot, and I'd _hate_ for your jacket to get ruined." Jack placed extra sarcasm on the word hate. But Rusty paid no attention as he sat down, and began eating the snow-cone faster than imagination. Suddenly he froze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screeched.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" Rusty collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. Jack took that as his cue, and shot a bolt of ice at him. Then, picking himself up, Jack sprinted away from the clearing.

He kept running, leaping over logs, dodging branches, and avoiding wildlife when possible. Suddenly, the ground ran out, and Jack found himself falling to the beach. He landed with a snapping sound that brought bile to his throut. His left wrist began to ache, and he realized that it snapped. The thought made the nausea worse, but Jack managed not to throw up. Acting quickly, he used his magic to create a cast of sorts out of ice. It kept him from moving his wrist too much, but meant he couldn't use it. Taking a deep breath, Jack turned around, hoping to see the ocean, but was confronted with a familiar sign. He discovered that he was back at the first test. While he didn't see Lucy anywhere, he knew that she couldn't have gotten into that much trouble.

Looking from side to side, Jack found the sign bearing the letter 'e'. Standing up, he slowly began to walk down the path. He took in every part of the grove, from the rocks on the wall, to the ground that appeared to be dust. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Jack noticed a glow, coming from a hidden cavern.

'This is it. I will finally become an S-class mage. I can make North proud.'

But when he reached the end of the path, he was greeted with a sight that burned his eyes.

"The grave… it's glowing."


	7. Chapter 6

**Again, sorry for not updating on Wednesday. It was pretty hectic. Anywho, I have finals in a few weeks, so the last week of January, expect only a Friday update. I've gotten so much support for the last chapter, but I'd like to point out something. A guest reviewed named Matt stated: Lucy didn't fight Rusty, she and our favorite flame brain fought the chubby one. I know this well, however, it wasn't Lucy fighting Rusty. Jack was the person who fought. I had to come up with some kind of filler for the chapter, and so I thought, who could fight Jack? And the answer was Rusty, since he had already defeated Elfman and Evergreen, and isn't seen again until his fight with Freed and Bickslow. Sorry if that confused anyone. I'm trying to follow Jack in the story, so other events are happening, such as Lucy and Natsu vs. Kain, but I'm focusing on Jack's adventures. Sorry for missing the Saturday make up as well. I'll try to post another chapter today.**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the two fandoms. I wish I did, but I don't think that North can do that.**

**(Line break)**

_Previously: "The grave, it's glowing."_

Normal POV

Jack silently approached the grave. Its glow was blinding, but at the same time, reminded him of the good in the world; of pranks he pulled, of snowball fights, of jokes with the Guardians.

The only sound that was heard was the sound of raindrops, but Jack wasn't wet. Looking up he saw the liquid plinking on an invisible wall above him. He looked back at the grave. The light was coming from a small orb in the center. It shone like a miniature sun, blinding, but warm.

"What is this light?" Jack asked. He reached out his hand to touch it, assuming it to be part of the test. But as his fingertip grazed the orb, it let out a burst of electricity, of concentrated magic that burned Jack's hand, forcing him to recoil. Words appeared above the grave, stating that Fairy Glitter was sealed there.

"One of the three great fairy magics. It's sealed here." He breathed. The sight brought tears to Jack's eyes. Then he realized that something was wrong. Where was Master?

"Master? Where are you? Is this part of the test?" Jack called. He was greeted with silence.

"This isn't what I want! I just want to pass the test so I can make North proud! I thought I could become S-class!" he screamed. Tears began to fall as he remembered all the time he looked up to North, the times Jack was proud to call him a teammate. Jack couldn't remember if North ever was proud of him. He stood up to Pitch, but Sandy was taken. He saved a baby tooth, but Tooth's palace crumbled. Who would be proud of someone like that?

A voice rang in his head. 'Don't worry Jack. I'll help you. Let's go make you into an S-class mage.' Jack flew out of thought when his bracelet began to glow. His eyes widened as he noticed it.

_Flashback to a few hours previously:_

'_A bracelet?' Lucy had asked him when he put it around her wrist._

'_It's special.' Jack said 'If you're in trouble, mine will glow, and I'll know that you need me. Then I'll come help you.' Lucy grinned at him._

_Flashback end._

As Jack looked at the card, images flashed through his mind. Lucy standing next to him inside the ice dome. Her climbing on his back as he prepared to take a big risk. Her giggling before the battle. Her summoning Aquarius, then grabbing on to him to ride out the attack. Her voice echoes in his mind as the images play. He lets his wrist fall as he slumped down to the ground.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. He never felt so useless. "What am I doing?!"

Tears ran down his face as he continued to scream.

"I didn't want it to be like this! I just wanted North to be proud of me! I didn't mean to leave everyone alone! I didn't mean to betray my friends!" Jack was hysterical. The one time he had the ability to do something, he just messed everything up.

"It…It's over." He whispered, voice giving out. He stayed on the ground, on his hands and knees.

'No.' he thought. 'It doesn't have to be like this. I can still protect my friends.' He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care if I become S-class or not." He rose off the ground and started towards the grave.

"I don't care if I make North proud! I don't care if I fail the test or not! I JUST WANT TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS!" Plunging his hand into the light, he nearly screamed in pain.

"I DON'T NEED ANYTHING ELSE. I DON'T NEED TO BE A GUARDIAN OR A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL! MY HEART WILL STAY WITH MY FRIENDS EVEN IF I CAN'T BE WITH THEM." He yelled as the magic of the grave burned his arm. His panic ended and he began to cry. Yes. He just wanted to protect the guild.

"I love this guild, and I love my friends." Jack whispered. Suddenly, the light began to change. It turned golden, and it no longer hurt to touch.

'In that case, you have nothing to fear. North is proud of you, Jack Frost. He can see that you wear your heart on your sleeve. And I can see that too. Now go.' The light brightened and began to wrap around Jack's wrist. 'I will lend you Fairy Glitter.' The light faded and Jack stepped away.

'Thank you… Master Mavis.' He thought. Glancing to the side, he picked up his staff and pulled on his sweatshirt. Stopping, he closed his eyes for a single second. When he opened them, they blazed with power, blue and gold. Jack sprinted off, using the wind to propel himself along. The bracelet's glow grew brighter with each turn. Hearing sound of battle, Jack dropped and continued to run. Pushing aside some branches, he found himself on the edge of a pit. At the bottom were his guild mates, and a tall man with a long ponytail and a coat flapping in the wind.

"Lucy!" Jack yelled. The man turned around and Jack attacked. He used the wind to fly and shot a strong bolt of ice at the stranger, the focused his magic on his arm.

"Fairy… oof!" Jack was slammed into the ground by the man's magic, and got up wincing. His sleeve got pushed up, revealing the red mark of the spell.

"That magic. It can't be." The man stated.

"Lucy. I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I really am. But I can beat this guy." Jack proclaimed. Natsu began grumbling about unfair. Chatter broke out, filling the previously silent clearing with sound. Then the man stuck out his hands.

"Enough!" he cried, and a magic pulse tossed the mages in opposite directions. Jack skidded a few feet before he stopped himself. Unable to move, he glared up at their opponent.

"Now. I'm going to take that magic." The man calmly stated.

"You're crazy! Only members of the guild can use this magic!" Jack retaliated. The man used his magic to grab Jack by the neck and lift him. He was squeezed by the magic, but forced himself to keep fighting.

"But are you able to use the magic, boy?" the man asked. The magic began to squeeze harder until Jack screamed in pain. Suddenly a column of flame separated the two combatants, as the enemy turned his attention on Natsu.

Jack began to chant. "Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!"

Light gathered in the area, a shining ring that surrounded the opponent. It squeezed around his middle, extorting screams out of the man.

"FALL!" he yelled, and the magic canceled out. Jack fell backwards, his arm erupting in pain from small cuts. The shock emanating from the clearing was obvious.

"That was Fairy Glitter? Don't make me laugh." The man said mockingly.

'I… I wasn't good enough to use it?' Jack thought.

"Perhaps it doesn't matter how strong the magic is, if the wizard himself… isn't a wizard." The voice came out in a hiss, only audible to Jack.

"I couldn't fly today either." He whispered. "Fall, into the depths of Hell." Holding out his hand, the mage readied himself to finish Jack off. Around him, Jack could hear his friends protesting. But he only could watch as the man gathered his magic.

'Sorry guys. I failed you again.' Jack thought. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him, blasting the other mage away. The dust cleared, to reveal Gildarts.

"It's Gildarts!" "Gildarts is here!" "Yay!" Jack began to cry. He was safe for now.

"Everyone go!" Gildarts yelled, charging into battle. The two exchanged blows until their fists connected. An aura of pure magic blasted the Fairy Tail members backwards.

The magic dissipated and the mages began to gather their strength.

"I think it's best if we do what he says. We'd only be in his way." The guild members stood up and ran from the battlefield, leaving behind two strong people to battle for Fairy Tail.


	8. Chapter 7

**Alrighty then! I hope you guy enjoyed the last chappie, even if it was just posted. Now, a slight word of warning. The next few chapters are going to be a little darker, with more battles, and blood. I won't make things too graphic though. The main thing coming up is the battle with Hades, as you should know from the manga or anime, and I'll try to work off the manga for that. However, translations might be a little off, since the translations in the print manga and on are slightly different.**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**(Line Break of Snowflakes ********************************)**

Normal POV

Jack, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Carla and Wendy (Who was carrying an injured Master) sprinted away from the battle. All were worse for the wear, but hoped that it all would be over soon. Jack took over carrying Master from Wendy, who gave him a grateful smile.

'It's my fault he's injured. It's my fault Lucy's injured. It's my fault that I can't help them.' He was upset. He ran off and Lucy got hurt. He couldn't use Fairy Glitter, and now they were running for their lives. Suddenly, there was a cracking noise that filled the entire island. Looking back, Jack began to panic. The Sirius Tree, which boosted their magic, protected them from death and more, was falling.

"EVERYONE RUN!" He yelled, and took off into a sprint. Around him, his companions were starting to notice the tree. But unlike him, they hadn't used up their magic, and quickly passed him. Dust and earth began to fly all around him as he ran. Turning around, a clod of rock struck him in the chest. Jack fell over in pain. He realized it was his ribs. They must've cracked. But even with all his pain, he got up and kept running. He sprinted for his life, only to trip and twist his ankle. The pain was unbearable, but he could make it. He had to, for Master.

What happened next can't be explained. Jack felt as if his life was sucked out. His magic wained, his strength died.

'Must… Keep… Go…Ing… Fo…r.' But he couldn't make it. He took one last step, and collapsed. His weight took him down a hill, his body catching on every stone, every root. When he finally stopped, he didn't move. The injuries made every breath hurt, to the extent where he blacked out. The spirit of winter laid on the ground, without even the strength to look at the moon. He could only hope that the moon saw him.

Meanwhile, Sandy had just passed through the portal. He had gotten permission to spread dreams in Magnolia from North, and did so with relish. But tonight was different. As he sent out the dreamsand, a single trail led out of Magnolia, over the ocean. Curious, Sandy followed, floating to Tenrou Island. The trail led through the forest, to a clearing at the bottom of a hill. But the sight at the bottom made Sandy gasp. Laying there was Jack. His sweatshirt was covered in blood, and his ankle twisted in the wrong direction. Even from a distance, Sandy could see that breathing was painful.

Flying down, he began to look over Jack. The findings scared Sandy. A broken wrist, with cuts all down that arm, a twisted ankle, and broken ribs. Among all that, Jack was out of magic. Trying to think, Sandy flashed pictures over his head, figuring out every option.

Jack's eyes slowly blinked open. Before him was a golden figure.

"Sandy." He rasped out. His next breath almost didn't come because he was in so much pain. Sandy started at the sound of Jack's voice. The blue eyes that shone with childlike excitement were almost gray, the color drained out of them.

"Tell… Tell North I'm sorry." Jack whispered. Sandy trembled as Jack spoke those words. It was almost like he was saying goodbye. Jack coughed and Sandy was stunned by the blood that came out. Silently snapping his fingers, he created dreamsand streams that wrapped themselves around Jack's body. The golden glow was blinding, and the cocoon of sand lifted into the air slightly. Then with a firework burst, the sand dissipated and revealed a healed Jack. It gently placed him back on the ground where he lay, breathing steady.

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He blinked, then slowly moved his arm. He moved his leg, then his arms again. Finally, he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Sandy… How am I alive?" he asked calmly. Sandy made some symbols with his sand, showing that he was healed. Grinning, Jack sat up and pushed himself to his feet. He steadied himself with his staff, and glanced up at Sandy.

"Please don't tell North. I want it to be a surprise" Jack said. Sandy nodded, giving him a thumbs up, then stopped him with a wave of his hand. Cupping his hands, he formed a leather sack with his hands. Looking inside, Jack saw it was filled with dreamsand. He realized then what he could do.

"Thanks Sandy." Jack stood up, let some power flow into the staff, and leapt into the air, riding the winds. Sandy's golden form shrank behind him as Jack rode up the hill to Master Makarov. Stopping in front of him, Jack opened the pouch. Golden tendralls wrapped themselves around Master, engulfing him in golden light. When the light faded, Master was healed, but unconscious. Picking him up, Jack stood up and began the walk to find the base camp. His magic hadn't been restored yet, but he was no longer injured, so the walk was faster. Sometime as he walked, rain began to come down, a slow drizzle at first, but turning into a steady downpour, complete with thunder and lightning. Walking through some bushes, he noticed that he found the camp.

"Guys! You're alive!" he called. They turned around and their faces lit up at the sight of Jack. Lucy sprinted towards him, engulfing him in a hug. Jack smiled, the walked over to the tent, where he set down Master.

"He should be alright. I was able to fix the worst of his wounds." Jack explained. Then he opened the sack again, and streams of sand flowed out surrounding the camp. They targeted the injured, and calmed everyone down. After a few minutes, Natsu stood up.

"Now then, I'm going to defeat Hades. Happy, Lucy, Jack? You with me?"

"No. Wouldn't someone else be better?" Lucy asked.

"But we're all on the same team" Happy replied.

"I'm going with them." Wendy decided. "I think I can support them."

In the end, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Jack, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily headed out to defeat Master Hades. No one knew what was stirring, beyond this dimension, where the souls of dragons laid. No one knew what was to come.


	9. Chapter 8

**I guess Wednesday updates aren't my speciallity. I've missed two in a row! I may end up switching to a Monday, Friday, Saturday update plan. Anyways, this chapter will be kind of upsetting to some. I know it was hard for me to write.**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

**Disclaimer- The usual.**

**(Line break of cookies (::) (::))**

Jack ran ahead of the group a little. He planned to fly up and track down the ship, when he saw a figure wobbling perpendicular to him. It was, to his shock, Gray. His side was bleeding badly, and he was stumbling everywhere. Jack lunged forward to grab him, when Erza seemingly materialized out of nowhere and caught him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm always needing to be saved by someone, aren't I?" Gray mumbled. Stepping forward, Jack made himself known.

"Don't worry. I'm the same way." As he spoke, he opened the pouch of dreamsand. Tendralls coiled around Gray and Erza's wounds, healing them to the point where they wouldn't stop them from fighting. Both smiled at him gratefully as Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and the Exceeds walked into the clearing.

"Me too!" Natsu, who apparently heard everything, cheered.

The group kept walking, led by Jack. They reached the beach, and watched as a figure walked across the top deck of the ship.

"Impossible. The Seven Kin… Even Bluenote was defeated. I suppose I have to give credit to Makarov's soldiers." The man stared down at them with a single cold eye.

"Oh well. I suppose I'll have to be their opponent them. The devil will lay with fairies at last… this is the finale." His face was unreadable, but the pleasure in his voice was undeniable.

"Come forth, children of Makarov. Come, if you think you're ready." Hades turned around and walked away, into the bowels of the ship.

"Whaaaa? Come down here, you…" Natsu raged.

"How cocky." "He handled Master though."

"If we can defeat this guy… everyone would be able to leave this island… right?" Wendy asked cautiously.

"That's right! All of us would be free to go!" Lucy answered.

Natsu gave a task to the Exceeds, but Jack tuned him out. If his assumption was correct, then this man was out for blood. Jack's mind flashed back to a description he read about the history of Fairy Tail. The second master had gone missing, but Jack had no clue why he was thinking about this.

"Let's do this!" Gray called. He used his magic to create a staircase that led straight up to the deck. Natsu charged up, followed closely behind by Erza, Lucy and Gray. Wendy went up before Jack. Jack took a deep breath and followed the mages up the stairs.

"We have to be fighting full power from the start!" "Give it everything you've got!" "Just focus on now!"

Natsu reached the top first, and charged at Hades, fist flaming.

"Taste the power of Fairy Tail." He let loose a burst of fire that should have killed Hades. As the fire faded from around him, Gray and Erza quickly followed with their own attacks. Jack let loose multiple beams of ice that distracted Hades long enough for Erza and Gray to strike, and Lucy to summon her spirit.

"Strengthen everyone's speed, strength and defense. Arms X Armor X Vernier!" Wendy strengthened them and the attacks continued. Hades was quick, however, and summoned a chain that flung Erza into Gray.

Natsu leaped up and attacked again.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he yelled, fire bursting from his arms. Hades flew backwards, but shot a chain at Natsu, hurling him to a wall. Erza sliced through the chain, and Gray formed a hammer.

"Let's go Natsu!" Pushing with all his strength, Gray forced Natsu forward. The others backed him up. Wendy and Lucy performed a unison raid, with Jack adding all his power. Natsu spun in the center of the vortex, fire streaming around him.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" The attack hit Hades dead on, forcing him backwards into a wall. Panting, the team regrouped and watched as dust filled the area.

"You know," a voice began, sounding smug. "The mistakes people made are labeled as 'experiences' after a while." The voice chilled the mages to the bone. There was no way.

"But with a true mistake, nothing is gained." The figure moved through the smoke and dust.

"Because the mistake you made with taking me on, leaves you with no future." Hades emerged, unharmed by the attacks.

"No way." "It had no effect on him at all!" "That was our full power."

"Well then, are you about finished with your warm-ups?" he hissed, sounding every bit like a snake. A ripple of fear surrounded the Fairy Tail members.

"Here it comes." Warned Erza.

"KATSU!" Hades yelled. Magic gathered in a faint ring around Wendy, who was petrified in fear.

"NO!" Jack screamed. He charged towards her, knocking her out of the way. The magic glowed brighter, and Jack disappeared. His clothes, staff and pouch fluttered to the ground, the only sign that he ever existed.

"JACK!" everyone screamed.


	10. Chapter 9

**I am not good at keeping a schedule! First I miss the Wednesday update, then the Friday, then I miss one of the two Saturday make-ups! I am sooooo not happy about that. But anyways, thanks for reading the last chapter. I know that I made it suspenseful, and I got a good reaction for it! But this next chapter may have some of what might be called Dark!Jack. He is going to get a wee bit upset at Hades. And by wee bit, I mean wanting to tear him apart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either one. **

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

_Previously: "NO!" Jack screamed. He charged towards her, knocking her out of the way. The magic glowed brighter, and Jack disappeared. His clothes, staff and pouch fluttered to the ground, the only sign that he ever existed._

"_JACK!" everyone screamed._

Wendy began to sob. She was still sprawled out where Jack had pushed her, before he disappeared. Lucy joined her in tears, and Gray was close. Erza and Natsu stood frozen, staring at the garments that had fluttered to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Lucy sobbed. "No way." Gasped Natsu.

"Don't worry guys… I'm fine." Everyone turned in confusion at the sound of Jack's voice.

"Is what he says." Looking up, they found Horologium clinging to the ceiling.

"Holologium!" "Thank goodness."

"I am currently in automatic danger response mode." The spirit said evenly.

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Um… I'm pretty sure that I was in plenty of danger before now."

"They did not meet the criteria that was set."

"Wait… why did only his clothes fall?" Natsu asked. Jack paled inside the spirit.

"Oh come on… is what he says." Everyone realized it and paled as well.

"Either way, thank you very much." Erza stated.

Horologium began to disappear, dropping Jack to the ground.

"I can only perform a rescue once, so stay safe from now on." Jack flipped in midair, landing catlike on the ground. He picked up his staff and lifted his head to glare at Hades. Erza, who was next to him when he landed, was stunned at the look in Jack's eyes. They blazed with anger, the blue impossibly dark.

"So these are Makarov's kids. Quite interesting." Hades hissed. Jack leveled his staff at the man in front of him.

"What happened to you?" Jack growled. Lucy uncontiously took a step back. None of them had ever heard Jack get angry. Truth was, no one had, because he never really was angry before.

"Ha! So I am remembered by this generation! I expected that my name would be erased." Hades bellowed.

"It was." Jack growled. He leapt forward, striking at Hades with his staff. "But North was my mentor. And you were his guild master!"

The others looked at him nervously. Erza opened her mouth to speak, but stopped.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Gray stuttered.

"Did you not investigate me? Am I not recorded in the records of the guild?" Hades laughed.

"I was once the second master of Fairy Tail. I worked under the name of Precht." The room was filled with gasps.

"There is no way!" Natsu yelled.

"I was the one who nominated Makarov as third guild master." "LIAR!" Natsu charged at Hades who simply raised his hand.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as magic wrote itself in a dome around Natsu. It exploded, and in the moment of confusion, Hades attacked. He send chains around Lucy and Erza, blowing them up. Natsu, who recovered from the attack, sprinted forward towards Hades.

"Bang." Hades whispered as a magic bullet shot through Natsu's leg. Simultaniously, he sent bullets into Gray's side and Wendy's arm. All of them cried out in pain.

"Hahaha! I dance with magic!" Hades crowed with joy. Rumbles from the floor sent everyone sprawling. Jack stood up, and sprinted towards Hades. Hades shoved him backwards, sending a spike of pain through Jack's head.

No one could move. Hades magic forced them to the ground.

"Do fairies have tails, or don't they. An eternal mystery, and therefore and eternal adventure. The name of the guild probably came from that thought. But that journey is about to end." His voice echoed through the ship, chilling the Fairy Tail members.

"It was a will entrusted to me by Mavis, and a will I entrusted to Makarov… but that was a mistake. He _changed_ the guild." His words hissed as his anger grew.

"What's wrong with change?" Natsu called.

"Too much light shone on the magic." Hades answered.

'Light.' Jack thought. Suddenly his mind was filled with images well known to him. Rising out of the water, Pitch being dragged back to the hole, Master being healed, Sandy's triumphant return. All of them started with light. But not just any light… moonlight.

"You're looking for the one magic though. Why is light a problem?" Heads turned to look at Jack, who had gotten to his feet.

"You say light is a bad thing. But light and hope make people stronger. Doesn't it take a strong mage to gain the one magic?"

Hades laughed. "Foolish boy. You know nothing if you think that the light of Fairy Tail is good."

Jack's staff began to ripple with power.

"I know that it is though. Fairy Tail, it isn't perfect, sure but we have what counts. The light of Fairy Tail, it's the power to defend our friends, the ability to make a sacrifice for what matters. It's why I'm still fighting, and why I will fight until my last breath." Jack hissed out these words. His staff glowed brighter than imagination as he stood his ground. Hades simply grinned at these words. Raising his hand, he shot a bullet of magic at Jack. It never hit. Jack radiated pure energy as he glared at his opponent. Without a word, he attacked, putting his all into each attack. Back and forth the advantage went, until it happened. A small explosion almost sent Lucy off the side of the ship.

"Help me!" she shrieked. Natsu ran towards her, but it was too late. Jack's concentration broke as he looked over. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her up. Looking back to the battle, Jack had no time to think before magic surrounded him. Explosions rocked the boat as Jack was targeted by all of them. With a cry of pain, Jack passed out. Hades let out a laugh as he lifted Jack by the throat.

Everyone was panicking. None of them had much magic or energy left to fight. Jack was thrown across the room, where he landed with a thud. Lucy and Wendy scrambled over to try and help, and began to cry. Jack opened his eyes.

"Don't cry. You girls are prettier when you smile." He gasped. Both kept crying as he gave them a sad smile. Then his hand dropped, and the only sound was the wailing of the girls.


	11. Chapter 10

**Don't kill me for the last chapter! I cried as I wrote it! And it wasn't even my original idea! I just had to do something!**

**In this chapter, the One Magic is revealed, and the fight against Hades continues.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either one of the topics/whatever you want to call them.**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

_Last Chapter: "Don't cry. You girls are prettier when you smile." He gasped. Both kept crying as he gave them a sad smile. Then his hand dropped, and the only sound was the wailing of the girls._

Hades was laughing, a booming sound that made the situation worse. Erza began to cry as well. Jack, who risked it all to help them, who beat Freed and Bickslow, was lying on the ground, lifeless. Gray was frozen, tears threatening to fall. Here was the guy who saved him from that thing at their first meeting, who froze Natsu with ease, who changed everyone at the guild, but he died defending them. Natsu was stunned and let tears fall. His fear, to be unable to protect his friends, had come true. Only this time, he couldn't melt the ice away, or burn the offender.

No one knew, but miles away, a figure watched as all this happened. He couldn't help most of the time, but when he could, like now, he would. Moonlight streamed into the ship, surrounding Jack's limp body. It grew brighter, and all eyes were on the sight. The light faded, and Lucy quickly grabbed Jack's hand. She dropped it in shock.

"It… it can't be!" she gasped. His hand, which moments ago had been cold, now was warm. His chest expanded and contracted with his breath.

"Jack?" she whispered. Wendy crawled over and her sadness turned to joy. Jack's face scrunched up and his eyes flickered open.

"Did I just die?" he rasped. Lucy began to laugh as she pulled Jack into a hug. He sat up and returned the gesture.

"How… It's not possible… There is no way…" Hades was stuttering. Jack looked up and pushed himself to his feet.

"It's over Hades. You can't gain the One Magic like this. You can't gain it at all. You've lost." His voice was dead serious as he spoke. Hades looked into Jack's eyes and saw it. A rippling white light that vanished as Hades looked at it. He gasped.

'All this time, the magic surrounded us at night. The magic is the moon! And this boy somehow got it!'

Hades created a chain of explosions that rocked the mages off their feet, then he charged forward and grabbed Jack by the arm.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Jack began to panic. Give Hades what? Struggling did no good, and all Jack could do was stare wide eyed at Hades.

"Stop it!" Wendy and Lucy were crying again, screaming at Hades. Jack began to feel pain in his arm. Hades was slowly cracking the bones, bringing tears to Jack's eyes as he realized he was helpless.

"Let me go!" he cried, trying in vain to pull away.

"Let him go!" Erza screamed. Jack closed his eyes, breaths shuddering. Hades raised his hand and smacked Jack across the face. Tears leaked out as Jack admitted defeat. There was nothing he could do. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning streaked down, striking the ship, hitting right between Jack and Hades, forcing the latter to release Jack. Jack fell back, shocked as a figure appeared out of the electricity.

"So he's the one who attacked our island, Jack." Laxus growled. Lightning crackled around his body, sparking and hissing.

"The brat." Gasped Hades. Nodding, Laxus head-butted Hades in the forehead, shoving him backwards. Jack took the opportunity and backed up, scrambling away from Hades. Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him into her. They stayed in each other's arms for a few seconds as Jack got his breathing under control.

"How pathetic. You guys attacked him together, yet your clothes look like they were dragged through the mud." Laxus groaned.

"Got that right!" Natsu cheered. All the mages had a small smile on their faces at this point.

"Wh..what are you doing here?" Erza asked quietly.

"I just came to visit Mavis' grave. After all, I was a member of Fairy Tail. I came, only to find that the second master was here too." Laxus' tone grew darker.

"While I'm here, I'll dig your grave as well." He was growling now, staring Hades straight in the eye. They faced off, neither attacking, nor losing eye contact. Then Laxus struck, bringing his knee straight up into Hades jaw. He quickly followed up with a punch, his hand encased with magic. Hades leapt into the air, but Laxus shot lightning out of his mouth in a single beam. It curved around, almost hitting the second master. Hades shot a chain towards Laxus' head, but said mage dodged with ease. The chain hit the globe behind Laxus, and it was pulled forwards. Laxus leapt out of the way and Hades released the projectile. It rolled towards Lucy, who was pulled out of harm's way by Jack. She glanced at him, and blushed slightly at the contact. Jack pulled away though as one of Hades attacks struck Laxus.

A magic circle encased Laxus, making everyone gasp. Jack took the opening, and sent a single attack towards Hades, who spun around. An ark of lightning streaked above the mages as Hades glared at Jack. The lighting turned into Laxus who kicked Hades in the back of the head. The man went down, and Laxus landed, unharmed. Or so they thought.

The two mages glared at each other, but Laxus froze. His knees gave out, dropping him to the ground.

"The world is a huge place… for a monster like that to be running around. I still am not powerful enough."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu roared. "Stand up!" cried Erza. Hades grinned, and focused his magic to his hand.

"Now you can disappear!" Hades bellowed, shooting a beam of pure magic at the weakened Laxus.

"I may no longer be a member of Fairy Tail, but if the old man gets hurt, I can still be mad, right?" He murmured. Punching the ground, he took the attack head on. Everyone screamed as Laxus flew backwards.

"My treat you two. Use it well." He whispered as he passed out.

Hades turned triumphantly, basking in his victory. Then he caught sight of Natsu and Jack. Natsu's body was sparking with lightning, and burning with fire at the same time. Jack's staff rippled with golden and blue light; lightning and ice mixed together.

"Why?" Jack whispered. "I'm not as strong as you."

"It's not about strong or weak. Who got hurt by all this? Someone with the guild's brand needs to handle this the right way. Take the pain that was caused to the guild, and return it. 200 times as much."

Natsu lit his fist on fire, and it began to mix with the lightning. Jack's staff let out a burst of ice, collecting at the base, lightning trapped inside the crystals.

"Yea. This is our payback. 200 times." Natsu growled.


	12. Chapter 11

**I have gotten soooo much good reception about the last few chappies! Thanks for the support. A very special thanks to changeofheart505 for reviewing every chapter. It makes my day knowing I'll get at least one review per chapter! Anyways, on with the story! More note at bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG or Fairy Tail.**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

The lightning curled around Jack's body as it rippled through his staff. Never before had he felt so much power at once. It scared him and thrilled him at the same time. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Natsu in a similar state. Said dragon slayer let out a roar, and in unison, the two charged. Natsu struck first, head-butting Hades in the gut. Jack quickly followed up with a punch to the face that sent Hades flying.

'What am I doing?' Jack's mind said. 'This isn't me.' But he kept going. Hades flew backwards with each impact dealt by Jack and Natsu. Natsu stood still, inhaling an insane amount of air. Jack began focusing his magic on his staff.

"Lightning Fire Dragon's ROAR!" The two attacks flew into each other, canceling out the fire and ice. But the lightning combined into a solid beam that shot Hades out of the ship, flinging him to the mainland. The attacks stopped, and the duo slumped over.

"Wow!" "Amazing!" Natsu began to wobble.

"We… did… it…" He then pitched backwards off the edge of the ship.

"Natsu!" Lucy scrambled forward and grabbed his wrist as Wendy rushed over to catch Jack, who collapsed.

"Thanks. I don't have any power left." Jack panted. Lucy pulled Natsu up, and they all began to smile.

"It's finally over now, isn't it?" Gray asked. The question brought cheers to the ship, because they finally won.

"You're quite some amazing youngsters, aren't you?" A voice rasped from outside the ship.

"No way…" Wendy's voice wobbled as a figure appeared in the distance.

"Wow Makarov, you've raised some scary brats. How long has it been since I took that much damage?"

The air grew thick as the situation became clear. Hades wasn't hurt at all.

"It would be simple to finish you off right now, but I'd like to thank you for the entertainment." Hades continued.

"No way…" "It didn't affect him at all." "That's impossible."

Hades slowly reached up and pulled down his eye patch.

"The Devil's Eye… awakening. I'd like to show you something remarkable." Lucy gripped Natsu in fear, and Wendy began clinging to Jack. All the mages were trembling with fear. Never before had they encountered this kind of magic before.

"The Abyss of Magic. This domain of magic is far beyond imagination." Hades hissed. The darkness swirled around the dark mage, rippling his hair and cape.

"His magic is still increasing!" Erza cried in shock.

"This is your end, Fairy Tail." Hades growled. No one could think of anything to say, as they were petrified in fear. Jack suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit him, and his knees gave out beneath him. His whole body trembled.

'I… I'm out of magic.' He thought. 'I don't… even have the strength to move.'

Wendy knelt beside him, shaking his shoulders.

"Jack, please get up!" she whispered. Then she began to wail in fear.

"To walk the path of magic is to sink into the deepest levels of darkness." Hades hissed. Venom coated his every word as he watched the scene. Jack lost focus. His ears rang and his head pounded from magic loss, from exhaustion, from fear. He managed to look up at the worst possible moment.

"From the fourth chapter, scripture 12 of the Book of Zeref… Hidden magic, the punishers of the heavens: Nemesis." From the rubble, black creatures began to emerge, snarling and hissing. They appeared to be made of ruins, swirling around them and their creator.

Erza looked down, shocked by her shaking hands. 'I'm… trembling in fear…'

Gray felt like he was facing Delioria again. It was the same dark fear that made his body shake and his sanity wane. Natsu was still in pain, but he could feel the fear creeping up on him. Wendy began to sob, clinging to Jack's waist, as if it could save her. Lucy was in a similar state, gripping Natsu's arm for dear life.

'Someone… please… help us.' Lucy thought. She trembled as she realized how hopeless it was. Wendy prayed to anyone, begging them to help. 'Please… don't let us die…'

Jack felt a shudder run through him. He was afraid. Even though they weren't really there, Jack could picture nightmares, circling, growing strong because of their fear. Then he felt it. Wendy's grip on him. His mind flashed to a moment, right after Pitch was defeated.

_Flashback:_

"_North… can I ask you something?" North had turned to him._

"_Of course you can!" North bellowed._

"_Well…" Jack began. "Pitch said that fear would always be there, right?"_

"_And you are afraid zhat it vill grow strong too fast?" North completed for him._

"_Listen to me Jack. Fear vill always be here, but fear is not evil, like you think."_

"_But Pitch was evil, and Pitch was fear." North laughed, a hearty laugh._

"_Jack, Pitch vas not fear. Pitch is insecurities. Those are much less, and weaker. No Jack, fear is not an evil. It is knowing that you have a weakness. Yes, you can be afraid, but zhat is why the Guardians are a team. It can be rough if you are alone, but if you even have one person with you, there is no point to fear."_

_Flashback End_

Jack reached up and gripped Wendy's arm. She jolted slightly, grinning as she realized that there was hope.

"What do you know? I have a friend right next to me." Natsu whispered.

"Fear isn't an evil." Jack began. "It is just knowing what your weaknesses are." Natsu agreed, starting to push himself to his feet.

"When we learn our weaknesses, it makes us kinder and stronger." Jack struggled up so he was standing.

"We know what are weakness is now. So what's left?" Natsu asked.

"To become stronger." The boys spoke in unison, fire and ice.

"When we're alone, it can be rough," Jack continued.

"But we're all together, beside each other." Natsu finished.

"There is nothing to be afraid of! Cause we're standing right here!" The duo yelled. Around them, their friends began to stand up.

"This is Fairy Tail!" Jack called, and the group charged. Gray and Erza led the group, followed by Wendy and Lucy. Jack and Natsu stumbled as fast as they could at the back of the group. Natsu began to trip, but Jack reached over and grabbed his forearm. Pulling the fire mage along, Jack felt himself falling as well. He let out a cry as he fell, but Wendy grabbed his arm. Lucy mimicked the action with Natsu and the girls sprinted forward, pulling the boys off their feet. In unison, the girls flung the boys ahead, before tumbling to the ground.

Gray and Erza saw Jack and Natsu flying towards them, and acted fast. They kicked upwards, each providing a landing pad for the flying mages. Shoving with all their might, they too fell backwards as Natsu and Jack kept going. Jack focused his magic to his arm and hand, Natsu doing the same. That's when they hit, ice and fire slamming into Master Hades. Dust flew everywhere, and no one knew who was still fighting. Then, out of the dust, two items fluttered on the breeze; Jack's hoodie and Natsu's scarf. More dust cleared, revealing the two mages hitting their opponent in the neck.

The duo never had been this fierce, nor had anyone seen what was happening before. Their attacks hit full force. No ice melted, and no fire died. Their powers were working as one. Wendy and Lucy jumped forward, grabbing the clothes before they could hit the ground. The team alternated blows, an ice followed by a fire.

"No… way!" Wendy gasped. The mages not fighting turned to her and saw what made her gasp. The Sirius Tree, the main source of power was restored. Their marks began to glow as their powers returned to them fully. They then turned back to the battle. Hades struck the fighters in the face, knocking them backwards, but Laxus jumped forward punching the man in the face.

"GO FAIRY TAIL!" he roared. The mages jumped into action. Lucy summoned Capricorn, Wendy used Sky Dragon's Wing Attack, Gray created swords and Erza summoned her Heavens Wing Armor. They each attacked, until only Natsu and Jack were left. Both were gathering all their power.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Technique… revision: Crimson Exploding Lightning Flame Blade!" The lightning turned it into a single beam. Jack shot his ice, which also turned into a single beam. Then the unthinkable happened.

The beams, which had been blue and red, swirled around each other before forming a single golden blade that struck Hades with unthinkable force. The former Fairy Tail master flew backwards as Natsu fell to his knees. The enemy fell, and Natsu let out a roar. The sound filled the air, echoing in the morning light. Jack joined him with a single call.

"This is our guild!" Finally, they had won.

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

**Super sorry for not updating in a while, but I have a one word excuse that means everything: midterms. The only class that is not honors or above grade level is English. I even have an orchestra midterm! The only upside to this is that I get to go home at 1 pm on Monday, 11:15 on Tuesday and 11:15 tomorrow! Now that might be confusing, but we had a snow day yesterday and a snow day today, because of -35 wind chills. I won't bore you any longer.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright my fans! Here is the next chapter! Before anyone can ask, I will try to get back to my normal update schedule starting soon. I won't say when though, and by the end of this chapter, you'll know why. And want to kill me for it. But I don't care! If I get hate, that's actually fine because of the way this chapter will end. So hate if you want! And please respond to my poll. I want to get started with the next story, but I don't know what you guys want yet!**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**Xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8xxx8X**

Silence filled the ship, disturbed only by the sound of the ocean and the wind in the trees. The mages were silent, unsure of what to do.

"It's over isn't it?" Gray asked quietly. Erza nodded, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"And we won!" Wendy cheered. The mages began to grin. Lucy walked over to Natsu.

"Here's your scarf." She whispered. Wendy perked up and handed Jack his sweatshirt.

"Thanks." Jack murmured. He was worn out. He had used up all his magic three times in the last day, almost died multiple times and actually did die once. How he wasn't dead was a mystery. He pushed the thought out of his mind and pulled on the jacket.

"EVERYONE!" a voice called.

"HELP US NATSU!" a different voice wailed. The mages looked over to find Happy and Carla sprinting over. Pantherlily staggered behind them, a sword on his back. Then they looked up. A mob of people, all with weapons were charging after the Exceed, yelling threats.

"Forgive me, but my magic is drained." Lily panted.

"I'm all out also." "What are we going to do?" "This is bad."

Suddenly, the attackers stopped in their tracks. A short figure appeared, with more behind it. The shortest one walked forward and spoke.

"Hold it right there!" Master Makarov growled. Behind him stood all the mages who had been injured. All were sporting bandages, but all looked angry at the men for attacking their friends. The look of shock on the enemy's faces was almost comical, but with everything going on, Jack had to laugh.

"Uwah! There are more of them!" one wailed.

"And look! Master Hades has been defeated!" another sobbed.

"Get off this island immediately." Makarov stated, deathly calm. The mages practically scrambled over each other trying to get away. Instantly, Fairy Tail erupted into cheers. Jack laughed with the rest as he watched everyone be reunited. Then he saw Master walking over to Laxus.

'Oh dear, wasn't he kicked out?'

"It's good to have you back." Makarov said. He then twitched and began to scream.

"DID YOU THINK I'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING STEPPING FOOT ON TENROU ISLAND WHILE YOU WERE STILL KICKED OUT?" the rant continued until a certain script lord noticed the lightning dragon slayer.

"Laxus!" The Thunder God Tribe jumped on top on the startled mage, causing everyone to laugh. Jack turned to Lucy.

"What did I tell you?" Lucy glared at him before they cracked up. Freed gave them the stink eye, but it didn't do much good.

"Alright! Let's get the exam going again!" Natsu yelled. Everyone turned to him and looked at him like he was insane.

"Right now?!" cried Happy.

"Well duh! Those dark guild jerks interrupted our last test, so it makes sense to keep going now!" Natsu cheered.

"Did something get knocked loose in what little brain you have flame-head?" Gajeel growled. "Do you really think you can beat me when you're beaten up like that?"

"Piece of cake, now that I've got lightning fire mode…" Having said that, Natsu pitched forward, face planting into the ground. Gajeel began to rant about how that made him look foolish and weak while Levy tried in vain to calm him down.

The decision is made to go back to the base camp. Jack stood at the back of the group. Looking up at the sky, where the moon was setting, he grinned.

'Manny, I owe you so much right now.' He turned around and followed Lucy back to base, helping her carry Natsu. By the time they got back, Natsu had begun to snore loudly. The mages began to discuss what to do next.

"I guess that all there is to do now is rest up for the journey home." Lucy grinned. She and Jack stood to the side, watching as Gildarts mocked Laxus about his expulsion. The sleeping mages slowly woke up, but woke up quickly when Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Gajeel began screaming.

"What did you say?!" they all cried.

"I told you… I'm suspending the s-class exam." Master repeated.

"I don't understand Pops!" "Why are you suspending it?!" "I wanted to become s-class!"

"With everything that happened, I had no other choice."

"Also, among the candidates, a Council member snuck in. Not to mention that Grimoire Heart interfered." Mira continued.

Needless to say, the complaints came right away. Jack was the only male not complaining! Before anyone could notice, he slipped away.

Jack began to do what he did best; run. He sprinted through the woods, not thinking about where he was going. After about five minutes, he ran out of energy. Panting, he looked around. He was in a small clearing. There was a pond with a stream leading away, and the trees created a thin canopy to shelter the inhabitants from the sun. Jack fell to his knees. All this time, he had been forgetting what he was supposed to be doing.

_Flashback:_

"_Now Jack, you have to remember." North had said to him. "Fairy Tail is a good guild, but they are stubborn. If the find out that they are being protected, they will not accept it."_

"_So all I have to do is make sure they don't know I'm protecting them?" Jack had asked._

"_Exactly! But don't forget that you might be believed in."_

_Flashback end_

Tears dripped down his face as he remembered North's words. It wasn't the part about them not knowing that they were being protected. It was the protecting that he forgot. All because he got excited over having believers.

"Jack? Are you okay?" a voice asked, concern obvious. It was Lucy, and Jack knew he couldn't let her know. Quickly wiping away his tears, he thought up an excuse.

"Yea, just have a bit of a headache. Natsu's yelling got a bit loud." She came up beside him.

"But you were crying. That's not what I'd call okay." She stated. "You know, if you're upset about the whole _attacked by a dark guild thing _then you're not alone. All of us are." Jack shook his head. Lucy just didn't understand.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay too." She added in a rush. Jack chuckled a bit at that.

"It's fine Lu." The duo stood in silence for a few moments before Lucy spoke again.

"So what is on your mind?" Jack doesn't respond.

"Okay. How about something easier. Are you upset about the exam?" she questioned.

"Not really. I mean, I wasn't expecting to be chosen." He laughed. '_You have to remember…'_ The smile was wiped off his face with this memory.

"You really are upset about something, aren't you?" She murmured. Jack looked at her, and gazed into her eyes. He saw something. A determination that never would let a friend down. And a heart that cares for everyone.

"Before I came to Fairy Tail, my mentors told me that they knew that I would do great things." He began.

"They told me that they believed that I could bring down my own darkness, and conquer my greatest fears. I thought… I thought that meant they wanted me to get stronger. That they thought I was weak. When I got to Fairy Tail, I thought 'Man. Everyone here is strong. I don't really belong.' But I did my best. I made friends, helped out, went on jobs… but I never really felt strong enough to fit in. Then I found out about the exam, and how I was chosen. Once the shock wore off, I thought Master made a mistake. I couldn't be strong enough. Then you asked to partner with me, and…" Jack trailed off. He never had told this to anyone. It was all true. He did think all that. He just never let it out.

"And what?" Lucy prodded gently.

"And I wondered who would ever partner with me? Weak Jack Overland, who couldn't even protect his friends." Tears began to fall again, leaving Lucy heartbroken. She couldn't believe that Jack would ever think like this. Jack, who was able to overcome Freed's enchantments using only ice. Jack, who made the battle funny with his random thoughts. Jack, who saved them from Bluenote. Jack… who she loved.

"I'll tell you who. Anyone in Fairy Tail!" She stated firmly. "Jack, Fairy Tail is stronger than people think, but our strength isn't our magic. If anything, that's our weakest point! But… when we're fighting for our friends, our magic increases. That's Fairy Tail's power. Our bonds! You did protect us Jack! You came to help us, even if you had been gone before! You didn't give up even when you were out of magic! Jack you may be the strongest mage in Fairy Tail and that's why I **love** you!" Lucy was yelling by the end, but turned red and covered her mouth. Did she really just say that out loud?

Jack looked at her, watching as she blushed, as he blushed as well. No one outside his family had ever told him that before. But… he couldn't deny he had been feeling different as well. Reaching out, he did something he never did before. He pulled Lucy into a hug and held her close. She returned the hug, and the two stayed put. Lucy pulled back just enough to see a spark had returned to Jack's eyes. She leaned back him and pecked him on the cheek, then sprinted away before she began blushing again. Jack froze. He was just kissed by Lucy. Sweet man in moon, he loved that girl.

"Hey wait up!" he called, chasing after her. Then he heard it. A roar, louder than anything he'd ever heard before. He sped up, watching as Lucy began to freeze. Picking her up, he continued to run until he got back to base. Panic was spreading among the mages.

"Is everyone alright?" Lucy called, pulling out of Jack's arms.

"Over there!" Pantherlily yelled. The mages looked up to see a creature flying above them. Its figure covered the clearing in a dark shadow, and to Jack's shock, it was a creature he'd seen before.

_Flashback:_

"_North? What's this?" Jack had asked. He pointed to a picture in the History of Magic book he'd been reading._

"_That is a dragon. Acnologia to be precise. He is very dangerous. If you see him, tell us right away. The dragon of destruction has never been defeated by humans before."_

_Flashback end_

'No way. That thing can't be here! That can't be real!' Jack reached down to grab the snow globe before he realized it.

'Did I really leave it at the guild?' Jack mentally groaned before freezing.

"I knew it." Natsu whispered. "Dragons still do exist."

"Acnologia. The black dragon of the apocalypse." Master growled, stepping forward. The mages were frozen, fearing that if they moved, they would be seen. Then, Natsu made what would be considered the most idiotic move in Fairy Tail history.

"Hey! Hey you! Over there! You know where Igneel is right? You do don't you?! Tell me where Grandeeny and Metallicana are too!" Jack, along with most of the guild had to force themselves not to face-palm. Then it descended.

It was a terrifying and awesome sight. The black scales seemed to suck up all light, while the blue swirls on his back shimmered. The wings were that of a bird, and seemed to ripple. Then it landed with a roar that sent even the bravest of warriors into their shells.

"Run for it!" Gildarts screamed, not even trying to control his panic. The mages were so frightened, however, that movement wasn't an option. The dragon took off, and slammed itself into the earth, sending every mage flying.

"Where did that thing come from?!" "What is that thing?!" "Look at the damage it did!"

"GET TO THE SHIP NOW!" none of the mages refused, and took off. They began moving faster when the dragon's head almost crushed Freed and Bickslow. Natsu flew backwards as well, before turning around. Master was standing between the dragon and the group that was fleeing.

"Everyone go now." He growled. The dragon charged him, but Master grew to a giant size and grappled with the dragon, preventing it from going any further. Everyone began to scream, begging the master to run with them. Blood began seeping from the bandages, but Master paid it no notice.

"DO YOU PLAN ON DISOBEYING YOUR MASTER'S FINAL ORDERS?! RUN!" The breath that was taken in was ragged. But one word stood out in Jack's mind.

'Final. Did he just say final?' Laxus began pulling Natsu away, tears leaking out of the lightning mage's eyes. Jack couldn't move. Words echoed in his head.

'_Remember.' 'Protect Fairy Tail' 'Don't let them know'_

Jack grit his teeth, then sprinted away. He didn't run with the mages though. He ran full speed to where Master was. Taking off mid sprint, Jack flew up and concentrated his magic. He shot a solid bolt of ice straight at the dragon's eye.

"Look over here! I'm right here! Come on you stupid dragon!" Tears threatened to fall as Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears that meant he wasn't going to stand by as his friends were getting hurt. Tears that meant he would die before he ran away.

"Jack, no!" Lucy cried as she heard him yell. But there was nothing she could do. Jack continued to attack until the dragon turned to him. Master fell backwards, pained.

"Jack, run you idiot! I can handle this!" he screamed.

"No!" Jack yelled even louder, his voice carrying.

"I won't run! I won't let anyone die! Fairy Tail is my home! I won't let anything happen to it!" Determination shone in his eyes as he said these words. He gathered the last of his energy.

"THIS IS FAIRY TAIL'S POWER! THE POWER TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS!" The attack was released and it hit the dragon head on. Dust flew up, obscuring all vision. Jack hung in the air, out of magic yet again.

'Is… is it over?' he wondered. Then it happened. Out of the dust, an armored tail swatted Jack out of the sky, knocking him into a tree. Jack cried out in pain before he passed out. Master got up enraged. He knew who Jack was. But Jack was still his surrogate son. And when you mess with family, you don't get out unscathed. Master grew again, grabbing Acnologia's head and pushing. Blood came out faster than ever, but Master didn't give in. Nausea and blood loss began to claim his strength and he fell backwards, dying.

'For the first time ever, I was acting like a real parent. Now I have no more regrets.' Sudden footsteps jolted Master out of his thoughts as Natsu sprinted towards the dragon, charging up his magic.

"Give our old man back!" he yelled.

"Charge!" Erza called, rallying the mages to the fight. They began to attack as one, dodging blows, keeping the dragon away from Master.

Jack woke to the sound of fighting. Glancing over, he saw Fairy Tail fighting for victory. Trying to get up, he fell back down as pain overtook him.

'Injured again. Why can't I fight when I need to?' he thought, gasping. A golden light appeared behind him, one he hadn't noticed before. A figure in the light was grimacing as though tasting something sour.

"Master Mavis." Jack gasped. Her eyes flew open as she noticed him. Holding out her hand, she healed him. Standing up, Jack saw her frown again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't gather enough magic." She whispered. "I have the power to protect the island, but I cannot build up enough to create the shield." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'll help you then." Jack decided. She looked at him in shock.

"Master Mavis, when you gave me Fairy Glitter, you gave me the power to protect my friends. I owe you the favor." Both began to grin. She took her hands in hers and began to gather her power. Jack did the same thing. They began to hover, but Jack felt wrong. He could sense the magic growing, but not by much.

'It's my fault. I'm not helping.' A voice echoed in his head.

'_When we're fighting for our friends, our magic increases. That's Fairy Tail's power. Our bonds!'_

'Yes. My bonds.' He began to think about his friends. He pictured Tooth punching Pitch in the face after their victory. He pictured Bunny holding little Sophie in his arms after she snuck into the Warren. He imagined North working on his ice sculptures, excitement lighting up his face. He imagined Sandy, returning from Pitch's control. The magic increased more, but still not enough.

"_Don't worry Jack! I'll help you!"_ 'That voice!'

"_We're about to go into battle! Why are you thinking about that?"_ 'Lucy?' Magic began to flow faster.

'That's right! I do have a bond with her. And with Gray! And Natsu! And everyone in the guild!' Magic came out as fast as possible. Jack looked over at his friends. They had formed a circle and were joining hands. They began to gather magic, focusing it on Freed.

'Now.' A voice said. At that moment, he and Master Mavis released the collected energy just as Acnologia used his breath attack. The resulting explosion created tidal waves, and all vision was obscured. When the dust cleared, Tenrou Island was gone, taking with it Jack and the other members of Fairy Tail.


End file.
